


Rainy Mornings

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: Rainy mornings and a needy Sebastian.





	Rainy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: {smut}, language, fluff
> 
> Pairing: Sebastian Stan x Reader
> 
> All works from my tumblr; @ballyhoobarnes

The muffled sound of rain and thunder only furthered your longing to stay in bed in hopes of doing absolutely nothing with your husband. You let out a small groan as you felt his fingers poke at your sides attempting to get you to roll over and face him. 

“Sebastian,” you warned drowsily as you felt his hands slip under the large shirt you were wearing, creating small shapes on your smooth skin, “I’m sleeping,” you told him as you snuggled back further into your pillow, pulling the comforter higher up to your chin. 

“Darling, please wake up,” he pouted as you shook your head, determined to get a few more minutes of sleep, the bed was just too comfortable not to sleep in. You heard him sigh as he flopped back down onto his pillow, arm still resting on your waist. 

You let out a content hum as his fingers skimmed your sides, lulling you back to sleep. You were teetering on the edge of sleep and consciousness when Sebastian cheekily snapped the waistband of you panties against your skin, “Sebastian!” You gasped, turning around to face him. 

He wore an innocent look as his eyes twinkled with something more cheeky, his arms wrapping around your waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck, “there’s my girl,” he hummed, a small chuckle escaping him. You couldn’t hold back your own smile as you carded your fingers through his bedridden hair. 

“You’re really needy, you know that, right?” You chuckled as he peeked his head out to give you a pout, “I love you,” he sang song before pressing wet, sloppy kisses to your neck, trailing them up to your face making you squeal.  
“That’s so gross, yuck,” you squirmed, laughing under his touch, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, “oh is that so?” He challenged, raising an eyebrow as you studied his face. 

“I don’t remember you saying that last night when I had my tongue buried deep in your pussy,” he whispered in your ear making you shiver and gasp at his sudden change in tone, “maybe I should remind you how good I made you feel, huh, babydoll? How’s that sound?” He cooed as he hovered over you now.  
You couldn’t formulate any coherent sentences, his words going straight to your core as you tried to rub your legs together, “uh, uh,” Sebastian tsked, slotting himself in-between your legs as you let out a whimper. 

“Sebastian,” you whined, tugging at his shirt when he slowly rocked his boxer clad groin against your core, “what do you want, sweetheart?” He cooed innocently, as if he wasn’t making you incredibly wet already, “you,” you managed to choke out. 

A muffled hum came from him as he trailed kisses on your neck, biting slightly at the sensitive skin making you squirm even more, “let’s get this off,” he whispered, tugging your (his) large shirt over your head to reveal your breasts, nipples hardening at the cool air.  
“God I love these,” he mumbled before taking a nipple into his mouth, his hand paying attention to the other one as you desperately tried to buck your hips into his trying to create some friction. 

His kisses progressed down the valley of your breasts, towards your stomach, and finally to where your panties lay. He pressed a finger to your clothed heat, eliciting a high pitched moan as you gripped the bedsheets. 

“I bet you’re already dripping for me,” he mumbled against your panties, the vibrations making your stomach contract, wishing he’d just take you right then and there.  
His fingers traced the outline of your panties, “Sebastian, please,” you whimpered as he slipped a finger under the waistband of your panties, “I-I need you,” you moaned as he slowly tugged your panties down. 

You heard a faint ‘fuck’ come from him as he finally revealed yourself to him, “you’ve got the prettiest pussy, babydoll,” he complemented in a sultry tone, running a finger through your folds, “you are dripping for me,” he groaned at the sounds you were making. 

“Just do something,” you groaned, throwing your head against the pillow, growing frustrated at his teasing. “Seba-ah shit,” you moaned as his mouth lapped at your folds, before swirling around your sensitive bud. 

“Fuck, right there,” you whined as he inserted his index finger followed by his middle finger, creating a slow but delicious pace. His mouth continued to lap and suck as his fingers curled inside of you, quickly bringing you to your orgasm. 

Your hips bucked up once before he secured them with a heavy arm making sure you’d stay put.  
“You gonna come?” He taunted, “all over my mouth, huh?” He asked, the vibrations only edging you closer to your orgasm, “babydoll,” he warned when you didn’t reply, you eyes shut tightly. 

“Fuck,” you breathily let out, your chest heaving, “yes, yes, ‘m gonna come,” you moaned as he reattached his mouth to your clit. The coil in your stomach was close to coming undone, your hands flying to his hair, tugging him closer. 

“Sebastian!” His name left your mouth as a scream as the warmth spread over you from your the tips of your toes to the top of your head, hips bucking under him as he milked your orgasm. 

You whimpered when his mouth and fingers left you, “fuck,” you panted as Sebastian came up sucking his fingers of your juices and you swore you could’ve came again from the sigh alone. 

“Did that jog your memory?” He teased, placing gentle kisses on your face before meeting your lips, “I think you proved your point,” you giggled still slightly out of breath as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“Good,” he smiled mischievously, “because we’re just getting started,” he smirked before capturing your lips in another needy kiss.


End file.
